


Ashton/Mashton- Lower Left

by MichaelTheMicrophone



Series: 5SOS Sickfics [7]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Appendicitis, Mashton, Other, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelTheMicrophone/pseuds/MichaelTheMicrophone
Summary: Ashton gets appendicitis while only his sister and brother are home. Lauren calls his bandmates and they come over with Michael, who also has appendicitis. They are taken to hospital by their bandmates.





	1. Ashton

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by BamItsAshton94_Irwin and Emilyk461 on Wattpad. I'm gonna combine them in some fashion.
> 
> Request from Emilyk461: Hey I have a request. Could you do one where Ashton has appendicitis and he's alone with siblings. He doesn't have his mum to take care of him and he's in so much pain,it scares his siblings ?
> 
> Request from BamItsAshton94_Irwin: can I request one where mashton gets appendicitis? It can be either boys or both. I don't mind.
> 
> Here goes nothing!

Ashton Irwin had woken up in his bed at home in Sydney not feeling his best. His tummy was hurting, his was spinning and he was freezing. He sighed as he immediately knew this was not going to be the best of days, especially since he was home with only his siblings, Lauren and Harry, as his mother was on holiday.

Ashton attempted to get up from his place on his bed, just to be met with a large wave of nausea. He called out in pain as the nausea caused his stomach to hurt even more. He hears some footsteps moving towards the door of his bedroom before the door swung open, Harry and Lauren rushing in. Lauren took one look at Ashton and ran out of the room, coming back with the sick bucket a couple of seconds later.

The two of them sat next to Ashton, who was sitting on the edge of his bed. Ashton was aware of his siblings presence, though he couldn't make out their faces or anything they were saying. Suddenly, a gag spreads through his body and Lauren moves the sick bucket in front of his chin. Ashton swallows profusely, determined not to let the disgusting substance that is puke out of his body.

'Ash, you need to let it out. It'll make you feel better.' Harry says. Ashton just shakes his head, knowing that if he opens his mouth he will vomit. Lauren sighs and moves her hand to press on Ash's stomach. After a couple of presses Ashton retches forward, a stream of vomit travelling from his mouth. 

Again and again he vomits, not catching a real break until 5 minutes later. He lays back on his bed and clutches his stomach, moaning in pain. Lauren rushes out of the room to clean the sick bucket while Harry lays down with Ash and cuddles him. Ash is in so much pain that he isn't concentrating on anything other than his stomach, hoping it will just go away. Harry can hear Ashton willing it to go away, though he doesn't think Ash knows he is doing it.

Lauren comes in a few minutes later, Ash's phone to her ear. She was talking to someone, a look of concern and fear on her face as she looks at Ashton. Harry opens his mouth to ask her a question, but she puts her hand up in a signal for him to be quiet. He instead turns his attention to Ashton, who is now rocking back and forth, clutching his stomach. He wracks his brain for any sort of idea of how he can help and comes up with a few.

He walks out of the room and to the bathroom opposite. He grabs a wash-cloth, wetting it and going back into the other room, laying Ash down and placing the cloth on his forehead. He is sure that Ash is still out of it so he leaves him with Lauren, who is now sitting at the end of Ash's bed, still talking on the phone. Harry walks out of the room again and goes into the kitchen, grabbing some water for Ash.

When Harry walks back into Ashton's room he is met with the sight of Ash vomiting into the sick bucket, which is being held by Lauren in front of his chest. Harry rushes over, putting the water on the bedside table and sitting on Ash's right. He begins rubbing Ashton's back as he vomits into the bucket. After a couple more minutes Ashton finally finishes vomiting and Lauren gives Harry a look of 'Look after him' before disappearing out the room, the phone still to her ear.

Harry is confused but put the sick bucket down and lays Ashton back down on the bed, before pulling Ash's desk chair over to sit next to the bed. He looks sympathetically at Ash, who is now looking at him with a look of confusion. Suddenly, Ash shakes his head and his eyes grow wide.

'Harry!' Ash says, not moving.

'What is it Ash?' Harry asks, worried for his older brother.

'Who was Lauren talking to on the phone?' Ashton asks. Harry shrugs. 'Could you go check?'

'I don't know. I don't want to..' Harry begins but Ashton cuts him off.

'Just go. I'll be fine. The worst that could happen is that I begin to vomit.' Ashton says, shooing Harry off.

'Okay, I'll be back soon.' Harry stands up and exits the room, but not before looking back at Ashton, afraid of what will happen when he is gone. Just as Harry is going down the stairs to find Lauren, the doorbell rings and Lauren runs to answer it. Harry comes to her side just as she opens the door, revealing Ashton's bandmates.


	2. Mashton

When Lauren opens the door to reveal Ashton's bandmates, the sight is not an expected one for Harry. Luke is standing next to Calum, but Michael is in Luke's arms, a sick bucket in his lap. Lauren invites them in straight away, leading them to the lounge room. Once Luke has set Michael down on one of the couches he heads upstairs with Harry, who is asking him questions which he is trying to ignore.

When they get to Ashton's room Luke knocks on the door. His hears a groan of acceptance and opens the door. When he enters the room he sees Ashton clutching his stomach and leaning over the sick bucket, which was suddenly almost full. Luke immediately gets to work. He checks whether Ashton thinks he is done, which he does and takes the sick bucket away to wash. He then gives it back to Ashton before picking him up and taking him downstairs.

He plops Ashton on the other couch and Calum comes over with a thermometer and a damp cloth, placing the thermometer in Ash's mouth and the cloth on his forehead. He goes to check on Michael while Luke tend to Ash. Luke hears a beep followed by a gasp from behind him. The thermometer in Ashton's mouth beeps before he can do anything and he check is. 104.5.

'We need to get (Mikey/Ash) to the hospital.' Calum and Luke say at the same time. They both hop into action and pick the two sickly boys up, rushing them to the car. They put them into the back, Calum in the drivers seat and Luke in the passenger side. Calum gets the car into gear and starts towards the hospital. Luke keeps an eye on the two sickly boys, to make sure nothing happens.

The two of them are both staring into their sick buckets and clutching the tightly, using all of their willpower not to chuck up at the sudden movements of the car as it turns and overtakes other vehicles on their way to the local hospital. They get to the hospital in 10 minutes and Luke hops out. He waves a couple of nurses over with wheel chairs to get the two lads out of the car. They lift Mikey and Ash out of the car and Calum drives away to park it.

Ashton and Michael are immediately taken into a private room, on Luke's request. They are put on beds next to each other and Luke has to calm each of them down while a nurse puts their IVs in, they both hate needles. Within 5 minutes two doctors walk in together, by then Calum is in the room as well and is trying to calm Michael down after he threw up once again.

'Hello. I'm Dr Yates and I will be looking after Mr Clifford today.' The doctor says as he stands next to Michael's bed, opposite Calum. The other doctor, Dr White, is over with Luke and Ashton, having a similar converation wih the two.

'Hi. I'm Calum. Please call him Michael.' Calum says, refering to the sickly boy who is, once again, staring into his sick bucket.

'Alright. Now the nurse that was in here a second ago has reportrd that Michael has a dabgerously high temperature of 104.8 degrees farenheight. Along with the symptoms that he has been displaying I do believe that I have a diagnosis fot what is plaguing Michael, but I will have to do a quick examination to confirm my hypothesis.' Dr Yates informs Calum. Calum nods and asks Mikey for his confirmation or denile of the proposed, to which Michael nods his head.

'Okay. Michael, I need you to move your sick bucket and lift your shirt up for me.' Dr Yates asks nicely while pulling some plasic gloves on. Michael nods once again and takes the bucket off his lap, handing it to Calum. He holds his shirt up for the doctor and Dr Yates places a hand on the left (from Mikey's pov) of Michael's stomach. It doesn't affect Michael negatively so he moves to the centre and presses down lightly. Michael flinches slightly and Dr Yates appologises immediately.

Finally Dr Yates presses on the right of Michael's stomach and Michael lets out a little yelp, letting go of his shirt. Dr Yates appologises once again before taking his gloves of and putting them in the bin. He talks to the other doctor before returning to Michael's bedside.

'I can confirm that both Michael and Mr Irwin..'

'Ashton.' Mikey interupts.

'I can confirm that both Michael and Ashton have appendictis. A strange coincidence for the both of you to get it at once but we will have to operate on both of you. We can do the operation now if you would like, Ashton has already agreed.' Dr Yates reveals. Calum looks at Michael as he deliberates. Eventually he gives a small nod.

'Ok.' Michael says.

Two hours and two surgeries later Ashton and Michael are back awake and both sore. But both are glad that they had someone else going through the process with them.


End file.
